


A Makeover

by winryofresembool



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Makeover, dad!ed is the best ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryofresembool/pseuds/winryofresembool
Summary: Ed gets a makeover from his daughter.





	A Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little (brand new) fic for you to read while you're probably anxiously waiting for me to update a certain other fic... Anyway: an anon on tumblr sent me a message: “Ed let’s their daughter do his hair, paint his nails, and do his makeup and he proudly shows it off and Winry thinks he’s the biggest goof but she sets up a tea party and the entire family is involved” and this fic is based on that prompt. Enjoy, and /let me know what you think/!! (Lizzie Bennet's Darcy voice: "It's super important")

“Dad, can we play?”

A newspaper got lifted from Ed’s face, and he woke up from his nap with a start. If the person waking him up had been someone else, he might have grunted angrily. However, she turned out to be Emma, and there was no way he would have said no to her even right after waking up. The little girl’s eyes resembled her mother’s so greatly, and she had already learned Ed was weak against her puppy-eye look, not afraid to use it whenever she wanted to get something her way.

Emma climbed to sit on Ed’s stomach and patted him on the nose because her short arms couldn’t reach the top of his head. “You look tired, dad. I know what will cheer you up!”

“Tell me, little bean.” The ‘l’ in his ‘little’ was a hesitant one, but Ed had decided he wanted to call his daughter that because it reminded him of how his own mother had called Al and him. He had already decided he would stop using it once she was tall enough to reach his elbows.

“I’m gonna give you a make-over!” The girl exclaimed happily and started jumping on the couch before Ed caught her into his arms, lifting her in the air.

“A make— what? Do you even have any make-up yet?” Ed frowned a little, not remembering Winry allowing her to use hers yet.

“Aunt Mei gave me a make-up bag for a doll once… I’ll use it. And I’m gonna make your hair pretty too!”

Not wasting any time, she rushed to get the bag from her all too full toy box, while Ed sat up on the couch, wondering why exactly he had agreed to let his daughter do this. Well, no one would see it, so no harm done, right?

Besides her make-up bag, she brought a hair brush, hairclips and bands with gigantic fake flowers attached to them, and a jewelry box with countless necklaces, bracelets and plastic rings in it. Ed had no idea how the girl had managed to get so many of them already despite only being 5 years old. When Winry was shopping with him, she always made sure he would not buy anything extra for the kids. But apparently that wasn’t enough to stop him from spoiling his kids…?

“I want to do your nails first! What color?” Emma asked, showing the small bottles she had lined up on the coach table.

“How about this? It looks cool.” He took a bottle of black nailpolish and handed it to his daughter.

“But I like the pink one more!” Emma crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a disapproving look.

“Then how about you use both, it will be ultra badass.”

“Fine!” she said and started doing her job.

About 10 minutes later Ed’s nails were painted, maybe not so evenly, and some of the polish had spread on his fingers, but Emma looked very content at her work, so he didn’t say anything.

“Then what?” Ed asked, mildly curious about what his daughter would come up next.

“Your face! I have… I think this is called eyeshadow… and macaro… I mean mas-cara… and lipstick! And I don’t know where you should use this pen, but we can draw something with it.” She observed the eyeliner intently, as if that had told her its purpose. “Mummy has never let me use these, but we can try them all!”

“But what about your mum’s wishes?” Ed tried to get himself out of the sticky situation.

“She said I’m not supposed to put it on my face. Not at least without her help. But she didn’t say anything about you!”

“OK then… I guess we have no other option.” Ed sighed and closed his eyes as Emma started tapping the eyeshadow on his eyebrows (and a little bit on other places too). She had chosen a bright red shade that would definitely stand out, and Ed prayed he had time to find Winry’s make-up remover before their guests for the evening would arrive.

He didn’t have a lot of time to worry about that, because Emma was already holding the mascara in her hands.

“Hold on, hold on. Can I put that on me myself? I’m pretty good at it,” Ed lied, but he didn’t want her to poke him in the eye.

“Okay! But I’m gonna put the lipstick! Is this color good?” She showed him a lipstick pretty much as red as his old coat.

“You have a good taste on the color,” he complimented. “Sure.”

Emma applied the lipstick on his lips (quite messily), and finally, it was time for the mysterious eyeliner.

“Should I draw something on your cheek?”

“How about a transmutation circle? You know, the one you practiced the other day?” Ed suggested, taking a piece of paper from the couch table and drawing a simple circle with a triangle inside it with the eyeliner. Emma used it as a model as she started working.

Soon Ed had a slightly misshaped circle on his cheek, and Emma announced proudly:

“I transmuted a dad!”

“You did, sweetie!” Ed’s voice turned serious when he added: “Just remember, don’t ever try to actually transmute anyone. I… did… something stupid once… because I was desperate and didn’t believe what the adults around me said, and… I got this.” He patted his automail leg. “I got off easy. Your uncle Al… he was just a suit of armor. For five years. I’ve never told you that, have I?”

Emma shook her head.

“Well, you will get to hear the whole story when you are a little bit bigger… For now, just promise me you’ll only use alchemy to make other people happy, right?”

“OK, dad!” The innocent child she was, she didn’t even understand what bad things alchemy could cause, but one day she’d know and Ed got chills only thinking about it. He couldn’t dwell on it too long, though, because Emma was already in the process of trying to make little plaits in his hair.

“Hey, do you still remember how it’s done?” He took a strand of his hair into his hands and split it into three, so he could demonstrate it to his daughter. “First you bring this part over this part, and then…”

“I got it! Let me try now.”

She was focused for a while, but once she managed to finish the first tiny plait, she said seriously: “Alan said only girls have plaits when I tried to make him one.”

“I need to have a little talk with your brother, in that case,” Ed answered. “Of course boys can have plaits too! I wore one for years and no one cared. And no one should care. Don’t let anyone ever tell you you can’t do something just because you are a girl, because you sure as hell can! Just look at your mama! She’s the strongest and most badass person I’ve ever met, and she also gave birth to three awesome kids! That’s the greatest thing anyone can do!”

“Aw, Ed, I’d kiss you if you didn’t have that red thing all over your mouth,” a feminine voice suddenly said, the person behind it having trouble controlling her laughter. “You look… hot.”

“Don’t mock me, woman!” Ed turned to glare at his wife who was covering her mouth with her hands, so she wouldn’t burst out laughing. “If my daughter wants to practice doing a make-up on me, so be it.”

“You remind me so much of a certain father we once knew,” Winry said with a hint of sadness in her voice, but then her playful side returned again. “How about we let you stay like this until Brigadier General Mustang and Captain Hawkeye arrive and see what they say?”

“Wh-at ever possessed you to say that?! Give me your best make-up removers quickly, Colonel Bastard would not shut up for the rest of…”

“Fullmetal! You just keep getting prettier!” No other voice could have made Ed jump up higher in that moment. Roy Mustang was already in his living room and he looked like his birthday had come early that year as he saw Ed covered with make-up. Riza Hawkeye behind him was smiling widely too.

“Goddammit! Winry, you KNEW they were already here, didn’t you?

“I’m so sorry, Ed. I swear I’ll make up for it soon,” she whispered so the others couldn’t hear. “It was just too late to warn you…”

“Fine, but that making up better be good.”

“Don’t worry. It will be.” She pecked him briefly on the lips, getting some of the lipstick in her mouth in the process. “You did a great job ‘transmuting’ your dad, Emma.” She turned to her daughter. “Although, eyeliner isn’t meant for alchemy but maybe I’ll let it pass this time.”

“Hey, the circle looks super cool! You know what? I think I’ll just let it be for a while. I don’t care what Mustang says, Emma’s work deserves to be noticed.”

“You are such a proud father.” Winry ruffled her husband’s plaited hair before they decided to join their guests in the kitchen where Winry had already set the table.


End file.
